


Sandy Shores (Alex x Reader fluff fic)

by Dkrose



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alex is a bastard, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Himbo, I'm doing this to abuse a friend, Just sweet things and good times tbh, Romance, Slow Romance, Stardew Valley References, fluffiest of fluff, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkrose/pseuds/Dkrose
Summary: Whats this?? A new farmer coming into Pelican Town?? Alex normally couldn't care less.But something about this farmer- feels different?? Will this arrogant Gridball player finally let someone into his heart??DWDHIWDH please do mind me, this is the first formal fanfic I've ever written in my life. If you read this, I love you xx.
Relationships: Alex/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 1





	1. Home On The Range

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic! this was written strictly to abuse one of my friends who agressively simps for this stupid stupid jock.  
> You know who you are. Everyone else! enjoy!

The sun crept up from the horizons, birds began to sing and chirp, flowers glistened in the newfound sunlight. And (Y/N)?? well, (Y/N) was smashing their alarm clock flat against their nightstand.  
"Stupid- dumb alarm-" (Y/N) grumbled, mentally cursing themselves out for setting it so damned early. But the deed was done, and (Y/N) found them self awake and ready to start the day. Quickly (Y/N) shifted upwards, shaking their head to clear off any remaining drowsiness and gently rubbing their eyes before (begrudgingly) pushing themselves out've bed. Walking up to the kitchen and opening up their rusted fridge, pulling out some scrambled eggs for breakfast. As they leaned up against the fridge (having not bought them self any sitting areas yet) they reminisced on their short time in Pelican town. Moving here hadn't been their dream in all honesty, the city life was quite comfortable! But they needed change, and inheriting the farm was just the final straw to their decision. And they did like it here! They lived around all kinds of characters. Like Alex for example. Immediately (Y/N)'s stomach burst with butterflies, their cheeks turning a dark red and their body starting to heat up. "Stop it (Y/N)- get a grip" they muttered allowed to them self, they shook their head and finished up their eggs before heading over to the door, "new day- new me" they swung open the door, and met face to face with-

"Heyooo" ALEX- god (Y/N) wished that people would KNOCK in this god forsaken town. "ALEX" they crossed their arms, narrowing their eyes at him, "how many times have I told you too KNOCK" "yeah yeah I know sweetheart" he smiled down at them, flicking their nose. (Y/N) sighed exasperatedly, "why are you here?? its so early!" "I missed you! am I not allowed to miss you??" he shot back "You could atleast TRY not to scare me half to death everytime you visit!" (Y/N) argued, leaning up against the doorframe. Alex looked past them and into the house "I smell eggs- you made eggs without me???" "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE COMING THIS MORNING ALEXANDER" "you could've made extras!" he teased, grinning at them. (Y/N) sighed and couldn't help but smile back, feeling those butterflies start to swarm up in their stomach again. "Make yourself at home dummy" (Y/N) giggled, moving away from the doorframe and back into the kitchen, pulling a second plate of scrambled eggs outve the fridge. "WOO!" Alex cheered, making his way up to (Y/N) and hugging them tight from behind, which turned (Y/N) bright red. "I'll just be taking these-" Alex snagged the plate from (Y/N)'s hand and began to chow down, (Y/N) turned to face him, crossing their arms with a bemused smile "you eat like you've never eat before in your life" they teased "Hey! Hey! All this jock physique has to be fed somehow!", (Y/N) giggled at him and gently punched him in the shoulder. The two of them locked eyes for a couple seconds, before they quickly turned away, both flushing red and laughing awkwardly. "You really should learn how to knock, Alex" "I'll start breaking into your house instead, that'll scare you so much more!", (Y/N) gasp mock offended and punched him in the other shoulder. "This is abuse!" he exclaimed with a huge grin, "you deserve it dummy" 

After Alex finished up his meal, the two've them headed down to the beach. Alex insisted that they held hands on the walk down, so by the time they arrived to the beach, (Y/N) was as red as an apple. "Ohhhh how I love summertime" Alex grinned, falling backwards into the sand like a dumbass, "dont hurt yourself!" (Y/N) exclaimed, settling them self down beside him, "why'd you wanna take me here anyhow?" they asked, cocking up an eyebrow. "Oh! right" Alex sat up before promptly beginning to strip which earned a SCREAM from (Y/N) "WHAT ARE YOU DOING-?" they shouted, covering their bright red face. "Calm down" he chuckled, ruffling their hair. "I'm wearing swimming trunks you dumbass" (Y/N) slowly removed their hands from their eyes, he was infact wearing swimming trunks, they sighed in relief. "You scared me!" "I've been doing that a lot haven't I?" he chuckled "boo" "shut up dummy!" they punched his shoulder, blushing redder than hell. "C'mon! (Y/N)" Alex smiled "you brought a bathing suit, right??" "duh!" they pulled off their own clothes to reveal a swimming suit underneath, which earned an equally red blush from Alex. "...Race you too the water" (Y/N) grinned "BET" Alex laughed, and the two of them sped off into the water.

Authours Note: woooo, first chapter of my first ever fanfiction, sorry its so short I wrote this whole thing in math class like a dumbass, more chapters will come out soon I promise! ok luv ya'll byyyeee xx


	2. Himbos and chickens don't mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!!! 23 hits!! I expected maybe 5 or 10 hits max!! you guys are absolutely incredible!!! I hope you're all enjoying my big loveable himbo Alex. But more importantly! I'm now taking requests! any little (preferably sfw) scenarios that you guys want for Alex, I'll be writing! just leave them in the comments and I'll get to them.
> 
> PS: I'm writing this chapter in math class again because what is focusing on school? lmao

(Y/N) stretched just at the entrance of their little chicken coop. It was about mid-afternoon and the summertime sun was shining a golden glow over their fields and across all of Pelican Town, it was a warm day to say the least.  
(Y/N) had just finished watering their flowers, so their blue overalls were stained with dirt and mud. "Damnit- its only noon do I have to change already??" they sighed, trying to rub the dirt and mud off with their hands to no avail. "might as well feed my babies first!" they smiled. (Y/N) loved their chickens to absolute death! once they found out they could have them, that was their life MISSION. And the chickens loved (Y/N) right back, so its safe to say animals were (Y/N)'s favourite part of inheriting the farm.

(Y/N) swung open the door to the coop and was immediately swarmed with three balls of feathers swarming around their feet, "!! woah woah!! babies!! youre gonna knock me over calm down!" they gasped- struggling to stay upwards. "I'M BEING ASSAULTED BY CHICKENS-" they cried, scooping up one of the beasts into their arms and kissing her head softly. The remaining feathery demons sprinted into the bundles of grass in their farm fields, which earned a tired sigh from (Y/N), "little devils- thats what you chickens are" they whispered, setting the last chicken down so she could run off and join her sisters.

Once (Y/N) had replaced all of the wheat and collected all of the eggs, (Y/N) quickly made their way towards their prized possession, a little void egg that rest in their incubator. "Hiiii baby" (Y/N) cooed, a small smile on their lips "how are we doing today?? almost ready to hatch??" (Y/N) new they probably looked crazy talking too an egg, but this baby was so special to them, that they didn't really care all that much. Atleast no-one's listening in on them, right?? They softly ran their hand across the egg, gently caressing it and murmuring underneath their breath "I cant wait to see you baby, you should come out soon, I've been waiting forever" and just as they finished that last word, (Y/N) heard a BLOODCURDLING scream come from outside of their coop! they quickly rushed to the door and swung it open only to find Alex.

"H E L P" he cried- he was laying on the ground in the fetus position, hands over his head to protect himself, as your army of chickens assaulted and pecked at him, swarming around this poor defenseless 6'2" jock.

(Y/N) couldn't help but let a giggle escape their lips, they quickly covered their mouth "they're chickens Alex!" "OH REALLY? I THOUGHT THEY WERE COWS- GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF-" he cried, the chickens clucked offendedly and pecked harder as a response "OW".

"Babies! Babies!" (Y/N) laughed, clapping their hands together "leave poor Alex alone. You can maul him later, I promise" 

The chickens sprang off of Alex and ran towards (Y/N), clucking and swirling around their feet for a moment before filing into the coop and starting to chow down on their fresh hay. Alex groaned softly and stood up, brushing dirt out've his clothing and fixing up his chestnut hair that had been trampled by the chickens.

"Your chickens are menaces!" he shouted, crossing his arms. (Y/N) chuckled and made their way up to him, helping him brush off the dirt "that's what you get for snooping on me!" "I didn't mean too snoop-" he sheepishly admitted, blushing at their close contact "I just heard you talking, I couldn't help but listen in. Besides- you're cute when you talk to your chickens" he teased, ruffling (Y/N)'s hair softly, which made (Y/N) blush a cherry red.

"Its not cute!" (Y/N) argued "I should've let my chickens maul you to death" they crossed their arms, shifting their weight onto one foot as Alex snickered at them. Ruffling their hair softly.

(Y/N) rolled their eyes with a half smile and took a step back "did you ever tell me why you're here?? dummy" they chuckled, placing their hands on their hips.  
Alex simply smiled at them "do I need a reason to see you??" "yes!! you come talk to me every day- you're obsessed with me you himbo" and before Alex could reply, one of (Y/N)'s chickens ran up towards them and bonked against their legs, which caused Alex to take a BIG step back.

"Keep that ball of feathers away from me!" he shuddered, crossing his arms "awwhhh- is big mean Alex scared of a little chicken??" (Y/N) teased, picking up the chicken and holding her tight "shes a sweetheart Alex! honest!" "yeah well she doesn't like me!" Alex huffed and crouched a little to be eye to eye with the chicken "if I could, I'd make you into a beautiful tender chicken roast you bastard" "ALEX-" (Y/N) exclaimed- covering the chickens ears "don't be mean to her!" "she deserves it (Y/N)! plus she looks sooo tasty" he mockingly licks his lips with a stupid grin. "You're terrible!!" (Y/N) laughed, holding the chicken against their chest with one hand and punching Alex's shoulder with the other.

"here- let me hold her" Alex grinned, "absolutely not!" (Y/N) sputtered, pulling the chicken closer "you literally just threatened to eat her!" "yeaaahh but that was like- thirty seconds ago, I'm a whole new me now!" Alex snickered, holding his hands out like he was ready to hold a newborn "give me the feather ball." 

(Y/N) sighed and weighed out the pros and cons in their head, thinking to them self for a moment.. "hmm.." they muttered before smiling wide with an evil glint in their eye "here! take her!" Alex sweated slightly at the sudden change in tone and fearfully took the chicken into his arms, she sat there, clucking and bobbing her head up and down.

"Hey shes kinda cute-" Alex smiled, looking down at the fluffy white bird. "They're not to bad when they're like t-" and then the chicken sprang to life. Jumping from Alex's arms RIGHT into his face, pecking at his forehead and clucking in absolute delight. (Y/N) ROARED with laughter as Alex fell backwards to the ground screaming for his dear life. The chicken let out what appeared to be a war cry and the two other sisters burst from the coop to join in on the himbo assault.

"SAVE ME (Y/N) PLEASE IM SORRY I'LL NEVER THREATEN TO EAT ONE OF YOUR CHICKENS AGAIN-" Alex cried out in agony, he wasn't REALLY getting hurt but Alex was always one to over(eggs)agerate. (Y/N) simply rolled their eyes and looked down at him with a smile "beg, pretty boy." "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SUBTLE FLIRTING (Y/N) IM BEING ATTACKED" Alex pleaded "I'M NOT MESSING AROUND ALEXANDER BEG FOR YOUR LIFE AND I SHALL SHOW YOU MY MERCY" "FINE FINE FINE (Y/N) PLEASE SAVE ME PLEASE"

(Y/N) LAUGHED and quickly shooed off the chickens, grabbing Alex's hand and helping him upwards again. "You're rasing MONSTERS" Alex shouted, gasping for air, his chest heaving up and down. "Yeahhh" (Y/N) smiled as they fixed Alex's hair for him "I love em though" Alex looked down at them and smiled "they're fiesty, like their guardian" "oh shut up Alex!" (Y/N) giggled, a pink blush dusting on their cheeks.

The two of them were silent for a moment before Alex broke the air by saying "so, 'pretty boy', huh??" he smirked "oh you're testing your luck now!! asshole!" (Y/N) yelled at him, laughing as the two of them started towards (Y/N)'s house to get something to eat.


End file.
